


Night In

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: One of two things I wrote to avoid going to bed early, thus any problems it might have.Shay and Frankie are having a sleepover and it gets a little... weird.





	Night In

Shay got out of bed and shrugged into a nightgown. Why did anyone need this many nightgowns? Maybe if you have a balcony to stand on, it helped to not be naked? Or it was just a weird Frankie thing. Still, it was soft on her skin and gave her piece of mind. Nobody else was home, but still. It felt weird looking at the pool wearing just what she wore to bed.

“This was not the night I was expecting…”

*** Earlier ***

“Lola’s not coming?”

“Yael has some fashion emergency about their date? Lola’s intending to wait there for moral support.”

“Do you think it’s cause last time we had a girls night we both invited our boyfriends and she had sex with your brother?”

Frankie glared at Shay. This had become a habit, Lola cancelling any attempt at a sleepover at the last moment. She and Saad were going out, Yael needed her, tired from working at the Cantina. Of course Shay couldn’t really be surprised as Lola never talked about what bothered her unless pressed.

“Right, you still don’t want to talk about that, so what do we do without her?”

*** Three Mimosas Later ***

“Alright, tell the truth, was there an orgy?”

“Shay!” Frankie sipped her drink, debating if she’s to actually answer the question, “Not exactly.”

“How can there not exactly be an orgy?”

“I mean, Esme was definitely interested in one. So when the three of us were hanging out she and Zig would… do stuff. She kinda liked the audience?”

“So you and Esme didn’t ever do anything?”

“Zig always got weird about it, you think guys are always into two girls doing stuff, but nope.” Frankie shrugged, “She made out with me once, Esme’s a really good kisser. What’s with all the questions about my weird couple dating?”

Shay sipped her drink.

“Shay.”

“I don’t know, I just. Since Tiny and I broke up I’ve kinda been thinking about things.” Shay was hoping for a question to answer, but Frankie just watched her. “So Armstrong let me and Hanna have run of the weight room after class last week?”

“Hanna? Built kinda like a tank giant Hanna?”

“Yeah, I pulled something and she helped massage my shoulder and my arm after? And it felt good.”

“That’s how massages work. I’ve had a few.”

“Of course you have,” Shay stared at Frankie, “But no it felt good.”

“You just- ohhhh.” Frankie realized what this was. “So, what? You think you like her? You do nothing but complain about her.”

“I don’t think so, it’s just been…” Shay paused, trying to figure out how to express what’s been in her mind. She failed, so she just asked the next thing on her mind, “what was it like kissing Esme?”

Shay did not like how after a few moments of consideration Frankie put her drink down, smirked. She sauntered over to her seat, and sat next to Shay. Took Shay’s drink away, and leaned in and kissed her. Shay kissed back, what else could she do. Shay couldn’t really put her thoughts into thoughts as the kiss lingered, the feelings were just… everything. And when the kiss was over all she wanted to do was hide from the thoughts.

With another kiss.

So Shay did that.

*** Sometime between Night and Morning ***

Frankie wrapped her arms around Shay at the balcony. Shay melted into the contact until she spotted that Frankie was not wearing a nightgown, and was wearing exactly what she went to bed in.

“Franks, shouldn’t you put something on?”

“Mom and Dad are in Greece, Hunter’s at some convention in New York, nobody is around.”

“Please Frankie.”

Frankie rolled her eyes and slipped a nightgown on, it did… barely anything to change how little Frankie was wearing, but it was better than what she was wearing before. Frankie sat on the edge of the bed, “What’s up, it’s a little weird to be all embarrassed after last night.”

“I dunno, did we screw up.”

“Didn’t feel like we did, did I screw up?”

“I don’t mean like that!” Shay wasn’t sure what she meant, “I just mean- should we have done that?”

“What do you mean?” Frankie wasn’t getting it. Shay wasn’t really sure she had the right words for it either.

“I just mean what do we tell Lola. What does this mean about the three of us, does this mean we can’t just have sleepovers anymore, what about our parents.”

“Shay, relax. Please. It’s too early for you to have a meltdown.” Frankie walked back over, “We had sex, it wasn’t really what we planned for last night but I don’t regret it. I have no idea what this is cause, honestly, I’m still feeling all afterglowy and not ready to face reality. So just pick what’s bothering you and we’ll work it out.”

Shay considered, looked at all her feelings and went with the first one that seemed fully formed, “I didn’t think we were suppose to enjoy it.”

“Shay…” Frankie rubbed Shay’s arm, stopping at her hand, holding it, “We had sex, it was fun. It’s suppose to be fun.”

“But I’m at least a good girl, I get good grades, I’m about my future.”

“So that means you don’t enjoy sex or… not with girls?”

Shay turned away, staring out at the pool, “I guess I just figured it was everyone else. I was… you know. Normal.”

“That’s not really how you meant it, is it?”

“No.” Shay sagged a little, Frankie wrapped her arms around her again. “When I go to Degrassi I was sure I wouldn’t be one of those girls, distracted by sex and boys… or girls. I guess. I thought I’d just be above it all, no drama, just hard work.”

“You worked pretty hard last night.”

“Franks…”

“You can’t just work yourself to death Shay, you gotta enjoy things. And unwind.”

“How are you with all this?”

Frankie bit Shay’s ear, playfully, “Kinda wishing my first time was a threesome, it’d be a way better story.”

Shay rolled her eyes, “I’m serious.”

Frankie sighed and leaned against Shay, “After Miles came out, and after Esme and Zig I just- kinda knew? I’d started seeing why boys would stare at you or Lola all the time. You two are both really hot. I’m fine, you’re the one being all weird.”

“I’m not weird. I just didn’t really think I had anything left to figure out about myself.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s always something new to learn. But can we worry about it in the morning?”

“Sure, Franks, let’s get back to bed.” Shay leaned her head against Frankie’s a moment, “Can I just have a few moments here?”

“Sure babe, whatever you need.”

Shay opened her mouth.

“But I’d rather you didn’t ask me to put on pants.”

Shay smiled as Frankie headed back to the bed, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Shay watched the night sky a little longer. Edging closer to morning. She’d slept with two different people, that didn’t make her a slut, right? Okay, and fantasized about a few more, but… fantasies don’t count, right? Why wasn’t there a rulebook to this, she liked rules, she liked organization, it was easier to keep track of everything. Still… maybe that could wait until the morning.

Her friend, who she just had sex with, was in bed waiting for her.

Naked.

That… it’d be rude not to prioritize that.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was specifically Shay dealing with her own repressed feelings and her being bisexual. I think I hit the right tone but remember I'm super tired so maybe... not.
> 
> I tried, okay?


End file.
